The present invention relates generally to a user interface console for exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a console device for programming functions or parameters relating to the operation of exercise equipment, including, for example, stationary exercise bicycles, exercise treadmills, steppers, rowers, skiers, or the like.
Advances in exercise equipment over the years have resulted in increasingly complex control systems being utilized to control such equipment. For example, control systems for use with treadmills, stationary bikes, and other exercise equipment allow for sophisticated control and measurement of the user's performance. This increase in complexity has led to an increase in the complexity of the user interfaces, the input and output devices employed to control the equipment.
For example, it is typical for exercise equipment to utilize keypad technology as a user input or interface mechanism. One type of interface mechanism employing keypad technology is a number keypad. Here the user enters a desired value for a particular parameter directly by way of a push button number key pad.
Typically, in systems employing a numeric keypad, the user may be confused if a number is entered incorrectly. The user may have to reenter the desired value and/or re-program the system entirely.
In another type interface configuration, the user may enter a desired input by way of one or more push button keys, for example "up" and/or "down" input keys. Here, the user depresses the "up" or "down" key until the particular parameter changes to the user's desired value. In these type systems, the rate of change of the parameter's value is typically at a constant rate.
In those systems employing an "up" and "down" key configuration, the user must be patient, continually observing the value of the parameter, and exhibit good "timing" in order to release the appropriate button when the parameter nears the desired value.
As a result, there exists a need for an improved input and output device for use in situations where exercise parameters may be programmed with ease.